The invention relates to a method for verifying, whether an object detected by a sensor device is a particular vehicle of which it is known that the vehicle must be located in the vicinity of the sensor device. The invention also relates to a detection device with the sensor arrangement. The detection device is part of an infrastructure component, such as a gate, i.e. the detection device is installed external to a vehicle in an area that can be approached by the vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle, which is configured to communicate with the detection device. The motor vehicle may, for example, be a passenger car.
To assist a driver with maneuvering a vehicle in traffic, a corresponding sensor can be provided in a vehicle, which monitors the environment of the vehicle and which displays to the driver information about an obstacle located in the vicinity of the vehicle. Nowadays, many assistance functions exist for many different maneuvers (parking, passing, lane keeping assistance) so that the number of on-board sensors of the vehicle can be correspondingly large. DE 10 2011 077 592 A1 discloses removing some of the sensors of a lane-keeping assistance from the vehicle and installing them at the roadside in the form of transmission towers. Such a transmission tower then sends information that is necessary for providing corresponding assistance functionality to the passing vehicles.
Moving a sensor to an infrastructure component is especially difficult in relation to values that are measured individually for each vehicle. For example, a parking assistant can be realized at a parking lot by detecting with a vehicle-external sensor, for example an ultrasonic sensor or a camera, a vehicle moving onto the parking lot and transmitting the measured values to the vehicle for displaying to a driver the measured values, for example, the remaining space or even a picture of the rear of his vehicle, on a screen in the motor vehicle.
If two parking spaces next to each other are equipped with such an infrastructure component and if two vehicles are parking at the same time, it must be ensured that the distance values of the own vehicle are displayed to each driver on his screen.
A vehicle can be identified unambiguously and spatially using currently available techniques, which is necessary, for example, in the aforedescribed piloted parking application, only by installing additional devices in the vehicles and the infrastructure components and only by establishing clearly defined and spatially limited areas (e.g. a transit corridor with induction loop). In such a spatially limited area, an additional identification feature can then be received by the vehicle, for example from an RFID tag carried by the vehicle, or from a magnetic card inserted by the driver into a reading device), so that it can be made clear based on the identification feature in which area the infrastructure component is supposed to transmit the detected signals.